Whiskey and Nicotine
by sblackheart09
Summary: "I thought you were trying to get laid tonight, yet you've turned down your only available option," He smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. He never learns. "You're joking, right," I laugh, eyeing him up and down noticing the serious expression on his pale face, "Malfoy, you will never be my only option." One-Shot. Rated for Language.


They say war changes a person, what they neglect to say is how it breaks a person completely. Change doesn't happen until you've hit rock bottom and fight your way up. Except I didn't fight, I let rock bottom engulf me, consume my soul in darkness and I've loved every second of it.

That's how I found myself four years after the final battle in my favorite pub in muggle London. It's always refreshing to not have everyone recognize me as the brightest witch of the century but simply as Hermione. No one here judges me, but hell this pub is as off the beaten track as The Hog's Head. The lights flicker, the loo is vomit-ridden and has no doors on the stalls, not to mention the smell of whiskey and smoke fills the place. Yet, I love it here, no one knows Hermione Granger, third of the Golden Trio, or Hermione Granger, picture of innocence, something I haven't ever actually been. Here I can be exactly who I've always been deep down inside, someone with zero morals and an addiction to nicotine and whiskey.

Since the battle I've kept up the appearance of the wizarding world's perfect golden girl, however, my weekends I venture here and drown myself in whiskey and cigarettes; dressing provocatively in daisy dukes, off the shoulder black top with a lace back and my knee high combat boots. In the wizarding world, I tend to wear colorful blouses with high-waist pencil skirts and stilettos; however, I prefer the grunge look. Prim and proper is for chipper, muggle born witch Hermione; I get grungy, hot mess Hermione Granger. No one ever finds me here, I'm glad, I want to keep my real self all to myself; did I mention I was selfish. I'm hardly the bookworm mudblood people thought me to be; I'm fiery, passionate, and sarcastic, I feel alive. It's strange to be so numb to the world but inside of myself I'm burning brighter than I ever had. Once you give up all inhibitions, the world becomes free reign, so every weekend I find myself at Project Mayhem (the muggle pub I frequent) drinking, smoking and finding random one night stands. I don't plan or analyze what I do here, I just let go and breathe it all in. It feels better than any amount of high, whiskey or cigarettes could bring me.

Ah fuck, I did it again. Lost in thought, sipping an empty glass, it happens so often these days I forget my surroundings.

"Hey," I say to the bartender, I think his name is Bob, he has bitch tits, "I need another whiskey." He nods his head and pulls out another glass to give me my refill. I nod in thanks, lighting another cigarette while I peer around the pub looking at the customers. There's the usual crowd, a few I've slept with and a few newbies, but what's really caught my attention is the least likely person I thought I'd ever see here. I assumed this establishment would be beneath him and his high society ways, he hasn't noticed me yet. Sitting at a table in the middle of the pub, his pale blond hair tousled, white form fitting V-neck, dark jeans and boots is none-other than Draco Malfoy.

Standing up with my whiskey and Marlboro Red, I saunter over to his table and take a seat. Looking up his face flashes with recognition. I guess sooner or later someone was going to find me here; at least it's not Harry or Ron.

"Granger," he says surprised, right I forget I'm not in my chipper state, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Laughing I reply, "Better question, what the fuck you are doing here, Malfoy?" Taking another swig of whiskey, I looked up to see him staring at me in awe. Probably the first time he's ever heard me swear.

Raising his eyebrow he replies, "Ms. Innocent Golden Girl swears, how shocking."

"Come off it, Malfoy. Why are you in my territory?" I asked inhaling my cigarette, loving the way the smoke rolls across my tongue.

"I didn't realize this was your place. It's a cum-dumpster," he replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Precisely," I smirk and wink, "Who would come looking for me here?"

"You mean," He drawled, "No one knows you're here. And here I thought prissy Granger, Boy Wonder and the Soul-less Ginger Fuck never left each other's sides."

"Hmm, I see that you still have a soft spot for Ronald," I state, "and no they don't know what I do with my weekends, they buy that I go volunteer for homeless muggles and can't be bothered by them Friday through Sunday. All in all you are the first person in the wizarding world to find me here. My question is am I going to have to perform a memory charm on you, so you don't blab your mouth or are you going to keep it shut?"

Laughing he motions to the bartender to bring us some refills, "And what do I get for keeping my mouth shut? You see right now you are ruining my image, here I am trying to pick up some poor muggle girl, yet now I look unavailable thanks to your presence."

"Ruining your chances," I say while Bob sets another drink in front of me, by the looks of it Malfoy ordered me another whiskey and an old fashioned for himself, "How am I supposed to go home with an unsuspecting male when I'm sitting next to you."

Choking slightly on his drink, he looks up at me surprise once again falling on his features, "Here, I thought you were virginal, even after dating ginger fuck for a year. It was rumored that he dumped you for Lavender because you wouldn't put out." Smirking he pulled out a cigarette and lights it.

Copying his move, I laugh, "Really, that's complete shit." That is far from the real story, no one except Ron and I knew that.

"Well then what really happened, did you notice what a fucktard he is or did he find you lacking in the sack," He said taking another sip of his drink.

"Neither," I replied, "Do you really want the whole story, it's pretty simple."

"Sure, I'd like to hear what really happened between the golden couple."

"Hmm, well you see Ronald wanted a happily ever after with the perfect girl. He thought I was said girl, however, I proved to be a little too adventurous for his tastes, and so we broke up amicably and decided to remain friends."

"You're saying," He laughed, "that the weasel dumped you because you were too much for him in the sack?"

"Mhm that sums it up" I say sipping more of my drink, "Ron and I were never going to last, what with me lying about being a virgin and the fact that I didn't love him. We were doomed from the start."

"You weren't a virgin with Weasel?"

"No."

"Who all did you sleep with Granger? It seems like everyone's perception of you is the polar opposite of what I'm seeing right in front of me," He gestured to my beverage, cigarette and clothing.

"People see what they want to see, no one wants to know this side of me, they all want the bookworm, muggleborn, bossy bitch because she's kind, generous and always does the right thing. They want perfection. The real me is much more like you, someone who has no morals, is godless and relishes in her vices. The real me has no friends, no ambition, only lives to pleasure herself, no one comes before me." Sighing I continue, "As for how many men I've slept with, well there was Viktor Krum, Cormac McLaggen, Fred and George, simultaneously of course, Harry and Ron. After that I can't tell you how many or what their names were, I don't tend to ask."

Mouth slightly open, Malfoy looks flabbergasted; I don't think he was expecting that. Hell, can I blame him, my sexual appetite is voracious.

"You slept with the boy who ceases to die, as in your ex's best friend, the wizarding world's savior?" He asked looking at me with slightly more amusement.

"You're more shocked that I slept with Harry than you are that I slept with both Fred and George at the same time," I reply trying not to laugh, "Yes, I slept with him, in a tent as a matter of fact. Ron took off because he couldn't handle being away from home and he kept accusing Harry and me of being together, so when he left I was pissed and fucked our friend. Funny thing is we never talk about it, what with Harry thinking he took my virginity and Ron thinking it too, I kind of just got stuck in this role of being miss perfect, so after Ron and I broke up, I found this place." I gesture around the room, his eyes follow my movement. He's right this place is a fucking dump, but hell if I'm going to be trashy might as well be around similar people.

"Hmm," Malfoy started, "maybe you aren't as bad as I thought. Here I assumed you looked down on everyone for being less than perfect, yet here you are being just as disgusting as the rest of us."

Taking a cue from him, I smirked and emptied the contents of my drink, "You know I could say the same for you. I thought Malfoy's had class, seems like you are bottom suckers with pretty masks."

"I guess we were both wrong," Malfoy smirked leaning across the table, "So, my place or yours?"

Standing up and giving a quick glance to my mobile, I looked up and saw Draco eyeing my legs appreciatively. Leaning my face towards him, I put on my best seductive voice, "Now Malfoy, we both know I prefer the beds of strangers, plus not even I'm that desperate. As lovely as this chat has been, it seems I have other places to be." Leaning back, I threw down a few notes for my tab, a smirk for Malfoy and turned towards the exit.

"Granger, wait" called out a stunned Malfoy. I'm sure this is the first time a women has told him no; it's hard on such a large male ego. I'm sure his ego would deflate even more if he knew exactly where I was going. Turning around I spotted him standing a few feet away with quite the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes," I asked nonchalantly.

"I thought you were trying to get laid tonight, yet you've turned down your only available option," He smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. He never learns.

"You're joking, right," I laugh, eyeing him up and down noticing the serious expression on his pale face, "Malfoy, you will never be my only option."

"Then who do you have?"

"Boy Wonder of course," I reply, "It seems he has an itch only I can scratch." I turn away and start to head out when I hear him call out once again.

"What happened to strangers?" He asks, eyes challenging me.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head, Malfoy," I chuckle, opening the door and head out of the bar and to the nearest apparition point.

The feeling of being pulled through a tube engulfs my body, made worse with copious amounts of whiskey in my system. Looking in front of me, I take in the sight of 12 Grimmuald Place; another fucking dump. Time to perform a little more, fuck my friend to make him feel a little better, and raid the Black's liquor cabinet to fix myself a little. A little is all I can try, give, take; but maybe a little is enough.

A/N: This has been sitting in my documents for far too long. So I've decided to finish it up (ish). Enjoy and if you get the chance review, let me know what you think (good or bad). Maybe I'll finish some of my other unfinished stories or possible start a new one.


End file.
